Katsu Shiba
Katsu SHiba was the Lietenant of several divisions, but the one in were he made a name for himself was the 3rd Division. He has two siblings, the older Makoto Shiba and the younger Hisako Shiba. He usually sleeps about 13 hours a day. Appearance 80 years ago: Katsu is a light-skinned male Shinigami with black hair. He has brown eyes and tatoos on his chest and Shihakuso. On his abdomen he has the Flower symbol of the 13th Division along with the Kanji for 13 next to it. After leaving the 3rd Division he had the Marigold, Symbol of the 3rd Dvision wrapped within the Gotie 13 emblem. He wears the Regular white obi sash with sandals and no socks. Even though he is right handed he carries his Zanpakuto on his right side. Personality Katsu was never the most enthusiastic person, but after obtaining his Shikai he started sleeping for at least 13 hours a day. That gave him a reputaion of being lazy, but usaully isn't the case. He does all his work for the day and is very efficiant about it. He is sociable and doesn't mind a little company after getting his usual rest. Though he he doesn't like to stain himself with blood, he would rather avoid drawing his sword if at all possible. However he does like to spar with others, especially Auron. He doesn't seem very protective of his sister but he cares deeply about her. Always making sure she doesn't get out of hand. He troes to avoid arguements with her only when Tokahana is around.﻿ History ﻿Katsu was born to the Noble Shiba Family and is the younger brother of the well-respected Makoto Shiba. His Parents died when he was young so he doesn't remember much about them. Makoto had to be to raise both Katsu and Hisako Shiba, when they were young. However due to him having a lot of work when he became the head of the Family Katsu and Hisako often spent time with either the Kyoya, Shihoin or Kukuchi Clans household just so they wouldn't get into any trouble. He wondered off a lot to Runkongai's northern districts just to explore, because he had quite the curious nature at that age. His sister would also follow and he would have to rescue her. Katsu soon attended the Academy 250 years ago and gradtuated in two years. Though this is only because he was being pushed by Makoto, Auron, and Tsuneo, along with others in the Shiba clan. He then Joined the 13th Division lead by his brother Makoto Shiba. He quickly rose to the Lieutenants spot in six years. Later after his Brothers promotion he had no desire to work under another Captain so he left to the 3rd Division's vacany before a new Captain was even Chosen to take Makoto's spot. For a 100 years he worked under Auron. That's where he really made a name for himself, because he was no longer under Makoto's shadow, though he didn't mind anyways. Auron gave him more freedom on missions and let him work at his own pace. Then 105 years ago after the death of the former Squad 5 Captain passed away Auron transferred him over to the Lieutenants Vacany in that Division.﻿ Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman and Spearsman: Katsu is one of the greastest swordsman to come out of the Shiba Clan. On top of that his Zanpakuto takes the form of a spear and is great at that as well, the best in fact. He is proficient at fighting with two spears at one time. Though A spear is a two-handed weapon Katsu can handle it with one hand just as easily and never reverts to two-handed wielding. *'Tori Koto:' This is the Sword style that is taught in the Shiba Clan. However Katsu's is slightly different. Because instead of taking to the air Katsu sticks low to the Ground similiar to a crouching Tiger, this is why he is refered to as a grounded bird. He tends to strike upwards, and at times seems more refined then the Regular Tori Koto. Katsu only goes for killing blows once he gets his opponent in the Air. He uses the style with both Spear and Sword the exact same wayonly difference is the length that the Spear offers. Zanpakuto Raicho (Thunder Bird): While in Shikai this Zanpakuto takes the form of a Katana with a skyblue colored hilt. The Hilt is the shape of a swallow. *'Shikai:' Raicho is released with the command, Soar to the Clouds, Raicho. It then takes the form of a spear. However it has a special condition which Katsu must abide by inorder to activate Shikai. Katsu must sleep for about 13 hours a day to acitvate it so Raicho gets plenty of Lightning. **'Shikai Special Ability:' Raicho has the power of lightning and is said to be the 2nd or 3rd strongest of it's kind. I t can discharge lightning at irregular intervals. Katsu has little control over it, and Raicho is actually the one who decides when and how much Lightning it will discharge. It will even so so without being in Shikai. Though Katsu can then take control of the discharged thunder and stream it or manipulate it however he so desires thereafter. Relationships Trivia Quotes﻿